parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 21 - Jasmine's Trial
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Transcript *Zira: Let the trial begin! *Tigger: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… *BJ: A-hem… *Tigger: …and the king. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… *Jasmine: But… *Tigger: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… *Zira: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I loose my temper. *Tigger: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to loose her temper. *Zira: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? *Jasmine: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! *Zira: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. *Jasmine: But that just isn’t the way! *Zira: All ways are… *Jasmine: Your ways, your majesty. *Zira: Yes, my child. Off with her… *BJ: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? *Jasmine: Oh, very well. But get on with it! *BJ: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. *Tigger: The March Hare. *BJ: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? *Doc: Nothing. *Zira: Nothing whatever? *Doc: Nothing whatever! *Zira: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! *Jasmine: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… *Zira: Silence! Next witness. *Tigger: The brakevan! *Zira: Well… *Various Cartoon Gangs: Shhh! *Zira: What have you to say about this? *Timon: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… *Zira: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! *People: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… *Jasmine: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? *Tigger: Ralphie! *Doc: Oh… he he he he! *Zira: Off with your hat! *Ralphie: Oh, my! He he he! *BJ: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? *Doc: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. *BJ: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! *Zira: It is? *Ralphie and Doc: It is? *The Various Cartoon Gangs: It is? *Ralphie, Doc, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday! *Zira: To me? *Jasmine: Oh no! *Ralphie, Doc, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: To you! A very merry unbirthday! *Zira: For me? *Ralphie, Doc, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: For you! *Berk: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. *Ralphie, Doc, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday, to you! *Jasmine: Oh! Your majesty! *Zira: Oh, yes, my dear? *Jasmine: Look! There he is now! *Zira: He? Where? Who? *Jasmine: The Cheshire Cat! *Zira: Cat? *Timon: Cat! Cat? Cat cat cat cat! *Ralphie: Hang on, hang on! *Doc: This is terrible! *Timon: Cat cat cat cat! *Ralphie: Help! Help! *BJ: Catch him! Stand in! *Doc: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! *Ralphie: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! *BJ: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! *Doc: The jam! *Zira: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! *Jasmine: The mushroom! *Zira: Off with her h…hmpf! *Jasmine: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! *Various Cartoon Gangs: Huh? *BJ: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. *Jasmine: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. *Zira: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. *Jasmine: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts